Oddly Odor
by The MoaKing
Summary: After months of strange noises, Marshall discovered an unconscious Pokemon. He would later regret taking her in. And get others to join. WARNING: Starts off tame ;)


**_I once had a drem... A dream, to be a Pokemon master..._**

* * *

My name was Marshal. And as a kid, I've wanted to leave my home to become a Pokemon master. But my father and I moved to Alola, before I was ten. at the time, I didn't like the whole island trials. I thought they were pretty lame, compared to being a trainer. Why should I pick barries when I can fight Gym leaders and show off my cool badges! All of that was years ago and now, I do a different kind of training...

* * *

"1, 2, 3, GO!" as my whistle blows, a group of kids riding Torros ran to a finish line! I took a job of helping my local town with it's daily tasks. Whether it was helping kids with their little competitions, or serving the elderly with daily routines. I do my best when it comes to serving this town. And in return, the people were able to help fund my new Business with my pokemon breeder school. I became fascinated with the many ways, pokemons can improve their skills and abilities, by selecting the right groups to creating a more complex, yet, stronger being. Though, it wasn't my main goal. But it was something nobody seems to know on this island.

I also am a professional Pokemon caretaker! It runs in the genies_(no doubt from my father's side.)_ I usually help with the pokemons, from the Town I live in. But I do help with trainers who've come by, every now and then. It was also a good way to Study my egg grouping, and do some... ""Non-intentional experiments"" One said trainers' Pokemons. Of course, I wasn't the perverted side. I didn't built a large daycare center for no reason. Either way, I'm always happy to hear returning trainers about their new egg hatching into their most powerful teammates! So their was a win win for us, at the end. So their was a great way to start an Pokemon Daycare here. What could go wrong? _Everything..._

* * *

About six months of opening my daycare, I've started to here voices from within the outskirts of my Ranch. At first, I thought it was just kids, camping nearby. But they then started to linger a bit too long around here. Long enough for me to try and get these kids out of my property. But every night I go an try to find these kids. They seem to just vanish, every time. I've gotten annoyed at this point. But didn't want to wake up anymore, with my burstings. So I let my frustrations out, in my... Alone time.

But one night, as I tried to ward off these kids, I Find an odd shape leaf, in the floor. Alola was filled with exotic flowers and plants alike. Some of which, I've never seen in my 14 years of being here. But upon closer inspection, This leaf was thick... and wet. It gave off an aroma that. At first, smelled nasty, but grew to become more sweet. I almost grabbed it, until i heard a rustle further up. And their I saw them. Two pairs of eyes, behind some bushes. It was one of the Kids! _(No doubt about it)_ I grabbed my broom_(which I'd took for this night)_ and raised it up the air, to try an intimidate them. "Who are you! And why are you in my property?!" I screamed at them. I was loud enough to wake, even the sleepiest of Snorlax. Okay, maybe not quite. But I was loud enough to make a point. But the eyes didn't move, not even a flinch. In fact, it seems they were getting closer. And closer. Until another noise was heard from deeper in the jungle. The eyes left, an faint steps, can be heard. Going farther and fainter away... "They were gone?" I said to myself. I took that Weird leaf, and went back home. Whatever it was, I'll inspect it in the morning. As I am tired of this routine. Maybe... Just maybe, they won't comeback tomorrow night...

* * *

**_My Father wasn't the best of father. But he tried his best. After my mom past away, He did all he could to keep me happy. But instead it just made things worst for me. I was a dick child backthen. I wish I could have been more supportive to my dads efforts. I wish I could have resolved myself to him, before he was gone too from a strange illness. This was another reason why I Made a Pokemon Daycare. In honor of my Dad's death wish. Took keep our legacy alive._**

* * *

The next day, I took some time off, from my daily routine of helping the town, into some relax time. As I've become more stressed out from every night with those kids. I've also used it to Catch up with my show. I needed too relax today, but I can't stop thinking about that encounter last night. And those eyes. They were red. Like really red. Maybe it was a kid with eye problems? But I don't remember seeing people at night with eyes that pretty much glowed at night. Well, maybe in cartoons. But not usual. I even considered it to be a Pokemon. But pokemons don't talk. They just make pokemon noises like squeaks or bellows. Unless it was Chatot. But they don't have red glowing eyes! I was stumped. And what about that leaf? It wasn't wet anymore, but it still smelled weird to me. I tried looking for leaves like these in my Alolan Botanist Encyclopedia. But I found nothing of it. No plant in this Region has Thick curved leaves. Especially when they reak of Ash and Lavender. Or whatever it was smalling now. I'd just hope, whatever happened last night, was finally over. And maybe, I could finally get some sleep for tonight. Without the fear of kids in my land...

* * *

It was One in the morning. And I awoke from my dream of telling a girl I liked at town, to go out with me. To a Loud bang outside! I arose to my feet. Wearing nothing but my grey pajamas my aunt gave me. I grabbed my broom once more, an ran to my front yard. It was coming from the Daycare center! I sure hope it wasn't the troubled Tyranitar that was dropped off this morning. But as I made myself to the house. I can see all the pokemons in my care, looking out in the Jungle. They've noticed me, an a Small diglett moved over to me. "It's okay little one. I'll be sure to check it out for you." I made sure it went back to the other. Seems ridiculous for me. A human, with a broom. Going after a strange sound, without a Pokemon with me. Luckily, I have these guys to back me up, in case it was something serious. As I marched through the Jungle. I've notified that it was the usual spotspot where i believe where those kids hanged out. As I think they're now, harassing me or my Pokemons in care. I'll have to go call the authorities about this. But now, it was too late to turn back. As I finally reached the point of the sound. I didn't see anything wrong with the place. As if someone just let out a firework here an booked it. Maybe that was the case. It it wasn't the fact no smoke trail was seen in the scene. However, I did find something of interest. I was the leaf again! Leaves to be exact. As a whole cluster full of them, can be trailed deep into the jungle. "They've gone sloppy." I whispered to myself. I began to follow the trail, to see if it'll lead me to their hideout. Might be farfetched to believe I'll take me to them, but a clue is a clue. Eventually the trail did stop. However, it stopped to something I was not expecting. I was right! It wasn't kids. It was a Pokemon. a Lurantis?!

* * *

**That's all for today!**

**I hope you'll like this story so far.**

**I wanted to make this a one shot, but realized that it be too long. So expect to see more than one part!**

**until then, remember to review if you want to see more. so I may make more soon!**


End file.
